


Part Timer Needed

by AlphaTemptress8



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaTemptress8/pseuds/AlphaTemptress8
Summary: Prompt: Describe the life of a guy who takes a part time job as a supervillain henchmen.
Kudos: 5





	Part Timer Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mob wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858219) by [moonfox281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281). 

When I saw the ad for this job, I originally thought it was a joke. Who on earth would put an ad in the paper looking for part time henchmen? That seems like a good way to get caught by Batman, but hey, what do I know? Obviously I was one of the schmucks that ad was targeting as I answered it. It wasn’t specific who would be the boss and all I could hope for was that it wasn’t the Joker. Now I’m not a bad guy. I don’t even end up on the “wrong” side of the law most days, but I’ve fallen on hard times and a guy’s gotta eat, you know? 

So when I answered this ad, it turned out to be from the Red Hood. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that as, rumor had it, he was close to the Bats (or at least seen with one or more on multiple occasions). Of course he was also pretty well known for using guns and being a tad bit more brutal than the rest of the Bat Clan so who knows what’s actually going on. Regardless, the pay he offered was good, and while there is no health insurance now, if I stay long enough and become full time, then it kicks in after 6 months. Dental is especially important with how often I’ve seen people’s teeth get knocked out of their head in a fight. 

Red Hood seems to take care of his guys, and everyone always needs henchmen. This might be the first job where I have job security. As long as I don’t betray Hood then I should be set.

6 months later

Turns out the ad was posted to mess with Batman, and Hood didn’t expect anyone to actually reply to it, but it’s been six months and I have a steady income. The only thing I have to worry about are the Bats, but Boss takes care of them pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> So it doesn’t stick entirely to the prompt, but eh...close enough.
> 
> I actually got the idea of this from moonfox281‘s Fumes of our love series. It’s totally awesome and everyone should go check it out.


End file.
